


'12 Yeeres of Friendship' is this title but i mean 'years'. i was trying to make a pun and failed.

by DontDiePls28



Series: 'Be More You' is the title of this but i feel like thats too short [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;-;, CAN YOU FEEL IT, Eric is HELPLESS (~ooo~ i do i do i ~dooo~), Eric is definitely straight he TOTALLY isn't crushing on Jeremy, F/M, Floppy Disk, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human squip, Internalized Homophobia, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, No Guarantees Though, Not Yet But Soon - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Stereotypical Homophobic Christian Grandparents™, The World Will Never Know, There!, can you taste my sarcasm?, don't ask please, eric dates heather chandler for like one chapter, i apologies for that, i might write more than one chapter but im gonna leave it at 1/1, i will try to update every weekday, i'm sorry for not being sorry, idek, idk - Freeform, idk wut im doing, im sorry people., its a gay oblong pill, just making up these tags as i go, kinda??, maybe weekends too, mentions of self harm, no one else?? ok, not really but, only a little gay for once, pray to Mike Faist for he is an angel, srry, this is me procrastinating on my next chapter, umm... - Freeform, use of the f-slur, y did i add that last tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: "Hi! My name is Eric! Whats yours?""J-Jeremy?""Why did you say that like a question?""B-because... um... whydidyoudothat?!"_______________________________________________________________________________________or: how Eric and Jeremy became friends and the years following according to me. weird prequel to: ''Be More (A)U' was going to be the title, but that's weird, right?'but can be read as its own thing._______________________________________________________________________________________





	1. Eric makes a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perhapssoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/gifts).



 

Eric was playing outside. He didn't really like playing outside, but all the other kids his age were, so he did too. 

 He was in the middle of playing with trucks with the other boys when he noticed that a couple of the other kids were pushing another boy. Eric frowned and walked over to them. 

"What's going on?" he asked them even though he already had a good guess. One of the kids turned to him. "he's a loser!" The boy stated proudly. "so you're being mean because he's different?" "yeah!" Eric could understand that logic, but the boy they were bullying looked so scared that he felt bad. 

"Well, you guys should stop before I tell your mommies and you get in trouble!" Eric said with all the authority the four year old could muster. One of the kids scoffed. "Why do you care? It's not like your his friend!" 

_he's right..._

"One moment!" Eric turned to the boy being bullied. "do you want to be friends?" He asked him nicely like he did with all his other friends. the kid nodded, but looked a little confused. 

"There!" Eric said loudly. " _now_ stop being mean before I tell your mommies and you get in time out!" 

Most of the kids left because they didn't want to get into time out, and the few that stayed were glared at by Eric until they left. He turned back to the boy. 

"Hi! My name is Eric! Whats yours?" he asked giving the child his brightest smile.

"J-Jeremy?"

"Why did you say that like a question?" Eric said tilting his head slightly

"B-because... um... whydidyoudothat?!" Jeremy said, the last part was squeaky and almost too fast to decipher.

"Because you looked scared, and those meanies didn't have an actual reason to push you around, they just did!" He said with a pout.

"t-thanks..." Jeremy said looking down.

_he's cute!!_

Eric thought while he said, "No Problem! Do you want to play?" Jeremy looked up.

"y-yeah but why?"

"because we're friends now silly! And that means that we get to do stuff together like play!" He said excitedly.

The other boy gave Eric the Widest smile he'd ever seen, and the cutest. "o-ok!"

 

 

 


	2. Homophobia? Wait, how do you write that again? Just write it so you feel disgusted with yourself? ok! =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm... homophobia warning but im bad at writing so you shouldnt have to worry.

 

Eric got his first girlfriend in first grade.

He had been playing tag with the other kids during recess when Kurt Kelley, a second grader, came up to him. "this girl in my grade wants to talk to you." of course Eric followed him, you had to be crazy not to do what Kurt or his buddie Ram said. He led Eric to a spot behind the slide where the Heathers were.

The Heathers, despite being only second graders, were like royalty at Westerburgh Elementary School. Heather Duke and Heather McNamara were the princesses, and Heather Chandler was the queen of the school. What the most popular girls in the school district wanted to do with Eric, he didn't know.

Then Heather Chandler said something. "I like you. Your cute. We're dating now." in such an authoritative voice that no one questioned it, and Eric wasn't about to complain anyways. dating the prettiest girl in the school would raise his social status by... a bajillion! he spent the rest of that recess hanging out with Heather, Heather, Heather, Kurt, and Ram.

 

o0O0o

 

When everyone left the school that day, Heather, the one he was dating, kissed him on the cheek for a millisecond then ran off to her mother's car. Eric felt a weird uncomfortable feeling in his gut but ignored it and got inside his own mother's car, heading home. 

when he got home, he sat his stuff down and begged to go to Jeremy's house. Jeremy was his best friend, but they didn't go to the same school so he couldn't protect him from the meanies who liked too pick on him, but Eric went over to play Mario Cart to make up for it! Luckily, Eric's parents really liked Mr. and Mrs. Heere so he and Jeremy hung out all the time!

His mother agreed to drive him to the Heere's, and before she even stopped the car he ran up to the house, knocking on the door loudly. Mr. Heere opened it, already knowing it was Eric. "He's in his room." he told Eric who sprinted up to talk to him. 

With Jeremy's door, he didn't bother knocking, he just slammed it open and tackled him. "JERE JERE JERE JERE JERE JERE!" he repeated loudly into Jeremy's face. "W-what?" he asked curiously. "I got a girlfriend today and she's the most popular kid in the world!" "wow!" Jeremy said in amazement. "the whole world!?" "yep!" "you guys  _like_ like each other?" "Not really, we never met before today." this made Jeremy seem confused. "why would you date a girl that you don't like?" "I don't understand the question." "When you date someone you're supposed to like them and get married!"

Eric frowned "I don't like anyone but you though..." his eyes lit up suddenly. "Can I marry you?" Jeremy laughed. "sure!"

They talked a bit more about their days then went down stairs so that Eric could leave. "When I grow up I'm gonna marry Jeremy!" Eric yelled excitedly when they got there. Jeremy and Eric's moms frowned when he said this. Mr. Heere on the other hand thought it was adorable.

"Eric, sweety, you can't marry Jeremy." his mother said to him. "Why not?" he asked confused. "Because your going to marry a  _girl_. guys don't marry guys." "but I like Jeremy!" "Your just confused sweety, you like him as a  _friend_ not the way a mommy loves a daddy." Mrs. Heere nodded, agreeing with Eric's mother. Mr. Heere on the other hand disapproved entirely. "What if I  _do_ like Jeremy like a mommy likes a daddy?" "That's just  _unnatural_ sweety. boys like girls and girls like boys. when a boy likes another boy like I love your father, it's  _disgusting_ and _wrong_. Are you disgusting and wrong?" "no!" "then you don't have to worry about it!" she said smiling, like all the words she just said hadn't cut into Eric's gut like a knife. "let's go home!"

That was the first night of many where Jeremy's parents fought.

 


	3. Eric deserves better. this is one of the happier chapters. ;)

 

In retrospect, Eric should have known this would happen. 

 

He had just gone over to Jeremy's to celebrate the first day of the summer after second grade. Pretty much just an excuse to see him. After he proposed to Jeremy in first grade, he hadn't been allowed over as often. Today was special though. Today he was allowed to stay over for the night!

He entered the house without knocking, he practically lived here so he stopped bothering. Eric ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room, opening the door without warning, startling the boy inside. 

"H-hey Eric!" he said squeakily. "Hi!" Eric replied and plopped down onto Jeremy's bed. "whatcha doo-in?" he said because they were at the age where Phineas and Ferb was still cool. "The usual. H-hiding in my room from my parents." "ah."

Another thing that had changed in first grade; Jeremy's parents' relationship, or lack thereof. They constantly fought and it wasn't hard to tell that they were going to have to get a divorce soon. Jeremy was convinced that it was his own fault, but Eric couldn't help but feel responsible. They  _never_ fought before Eric decided to marry Jeremy.

"lets play video games!" "O-ok!" 

 

 

A few hours later, they were still playing video games. Eric looked at Jeremy for a moment and his breath caught in his throat. Jeremy's tongue was stuck out in concentration, completely focused on the game, and Eric couldn't find anything else in the world cuter in that moment.

Jeremy noticed that Eric's attention wasn't on the game anymore, and he looked at him curiously. Eric looked away quickly, his face going red as he tried to pay attention to the game, but his heart was going twenty miles a minute and Jeremy's adorable face was all he could think of.

 

 

o0O0o

 

After a tense dinner with Jeremy's parents, they went back up to his room to get ready for bed. That was an hour ago. Now Eric was staring at the ceiling thinking about Jeremy. 

He thought about Jeremy's smile, how when he just wakes up his hair is a bit messed up, and about how the tiniest contact between them would send butterflies into his stomach. 

_fuck_

Eric thought when it dawned on him. 

 

He had a crush on his best friend.

 

He really  _should_ have seen it coming.

 


	4. umm... thanksgiving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is _really_ short. sorry. ALSO!! TW for badly written homophobia, homophobic language, and mentions of self harm.

  
Thanksgiving. That wonderful time of the year when your Stereotypical Homophobic Christian Grandparents™ come over to torture you. That's what it seemed to be all about to Eric at least.

Eric was stuck in a seat in between his grandfather and his mother while everyone ate and chatted. For a while, they just talked about what had happened in each others lives since the last time they'd all been in the same place, so of course they would call on Eric at some point.

"So, Eric," his grandmother began, "do you have a girlfriend yet?" Normal families probably didn't want their kids dating in the fourth grade, but his family encouraged it ever since the 'incident' in first grade.

"No, I just broke up with Jessie." "That's a shame. anything else happening in your life right now?" "not really." They moved on to more interesting topics, allowing Eric to relax for a moment. That moment didn't last long.

"your uncle Benny came out as a _fag_ last week. Has a _boyfriend_ even! Safe to say he won't be over for Christmas." Eric's grandfather said haughtily. "thank goodness! we don't need _those_ kind of influences around Eric." He flinched, and kept his eyes down as they continued to talk trash about his great uncle.  
"He was always my _least_ favorite uncle." his mother said. They continued like that until they moved on to another topic, but by the time that happened Eric had completely lost his appetite.

When his grandparents finaly left, Eric went off to his room as quickly as possible. He sat on his bed and finaly let all the panic he'd been suppressing the whole evening come crashing down.

Eric knew he was gay. He'd never felt any real attraction to the opposite gender. He got turned on by guys and the only crush he ever had was on his best friend Jeremy. His _straight_ best friend.

_your a faoggot who doesnt even deserve to kiss the ground Jeremy walks on, if he knew he'd leave you in an instant and tell your parents the disgusting truth about you. Then they'll disown you and you'll have to live with your great uncle Benny and his boyfriend and know how much of a piece of shit you are._

Eric's thoughts went on like this well into the night. That night he went into his bathroom and held a razor in his hand. he couldn't bring himself to actually do it, but he wanted to. He wanted to so,  _so_ badly.

 

 


	5. JEREMY QUEER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes out of his closet, and Eric cocoons further into his closet.
> 
>  
> 
> my coming out metaphors are _weird_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is short, sorry.

 

When Eric came over to Jeremy's house one Friday, he seemed really spacey. 

Jeremy had been acting odd all week, but it was worse today. He was fidgety, which wouldn't have been too concerning on its own, but he wasn't paying attention to the video game they were playing, which was very much  _not_ normal. Eric wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he chose to not rush him. Eventually, Jeremy paused the game and looked at Eric.

"E-Eric?" He said nervously."Yeah Jere?" "u-um... whatdoyouthink-aboutgaypeople?" Eric cringed inwardly.  _this_ topic. 

"I mean, their still just people, so I guess I don't mind them."

"I-if someone y-you _knew_ were gay or something, would-um-how would y-you feel?" "Good for them, it doesn't really affect me. Why?" Eric was starting to get worried that Jeremy knew. 

"B-because I-um-ithinkimightbegay?" He squeaked out. Eric felt a small amount of hope in his chest, but he quickly crushed it. Even if Jeremy were gay too, he wouldn't like him back. "Cool. How'd you figure it out?" Jeremy looked slightly less panicky since Eric didn't immediately hate him.

"there's, um, this guy? in my third period, and he's, like the best mixture of cute and hot ever created? And he's nice too!" Eric nodded along politely, listening to him talk about the guy from his third period.

 

o0O0o

 

When he went home that night, Jeremy still thought Eric was straight. He had thought about telling Jeremy, but then Jeremy would want to bond over talking about guys like 12 year old girls, and Eric couldn't risk Jeremy finding out that he liked him. It would ruin their entire friendship. So even if listening to him talk about a guy whose name was still unknown hurt like hell, he wouldn't do anything. 

 

He would never do anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention, their in 7th grade now.


End file.
